Your Prince will Come
by demonspen
Summary: Sasuke has been alone ever since that fateful night unloved alone in the world but that may chang when he finds love in a blond haired boySasuNaru Angst violence lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Your prince will come **

A Sasuke/Naruto fanfic

By Ryu a.k.a narutoyaoiwriter

Authors note: Hello and welcome to my first ever fanfic .Theres gonna be drama killing lemon scenes and all that good stuff, so please sit back and enjoy and don't forget to to review criticism appreciated!

Warning: Hmm minor yaoi (later on) If you don't like dot read! (minor swearing and some violence)

**Chapter 1 ****Prolouge**

(Takes place beginning at the funeral of the uchiha clan)

Sasuke walked in silence as the white fog fell between the trees and the rain fell gently . He passed Kakshi on the road and glanced at the people standing in mourning at the many coffins decorated with the uchiha crest. He passed the Hokage,Iruka and a squad of ANBU members there kitsune masks staring back with blank emotion. All of a sudden it was too much the black haired boy ran through the trees away from the death and the memories the memories ...

(Flashback)

The day of the killing

Sasuke returned home from school late as he had gotten a detention from Iruka for hitting another student who had almost hit him with a kunai during training. The other student a young blond apologized but not before Sasuke rammed his fist into his jaw sending him flying backwards.

As he approached the last street before his house he saw a movement then a scream. He ran towards it and saw his aunt face down in a pool of blood. Running down the street he discovered more bodies with kunai or slash wounds on them. Finally he saw his house and watched a shadow of a person vanish through the door . He bolted after them and ran towards his parents room the door closes just inches from his face. Sasuke suddenly paralyzed with fear shook and stood still.

(sasuke's POV)(yes i know it happens different in the episodes)

I have to help them, move legs move ... yes!

Sasuke swung the door open and stepped in legs still trembling a bit tears coming down his face. He stared and what he saw before him Itachi his older brother poised with his katana ready to strike he struck down seemingly in slow motion the blade instantly cleaved off the two uchiha's heads.

"Noooooo"Sasuke screamed as he ran towards Itachi and started beating Itachi with both his hands .

"Why"?.Questions Sasuke

He collapsed at itachi's feet his body wracked with sobs "Itachi why?"

"To see if i could" Replied Itachi a blank expression on his face.

"Die!" Sasuke screams charging at Itachi with a kunai.

Itachi steps sideways and grabs sasuke's wrist and picks him up and brings him close then activates mangekyou sharingan forces Sasuke to relive the killing.

(sasuke's POV in the mangekyou realm)

wh.. Where am I?... then he noticed he was back on the street outside his house he ran to the nearest person. Instantly they were killed and blood flew everywhere.

"Noooooooooo" Sasuke screamed as he ran inside his house.

The scene of his parents murder replayed itself over and over...

Sasuke woke up his body drenched in sweat and trembling he got up and ran as fast as he could suddenly Itachi appeared.

"If you wish to kill me, hate me,detest me and survive in an unsightly way run. Run cling to life." And then Itachi disappeared.

(End of flashback)

End note: Erm sorry i hate myself for doing this chapter lol its basically a ripoff from the murder scene ill get chap 2 done real soon

please review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey and welcome to my second chapter woo (yes I'm publishing it basically 3 days from the last chap) Thanks for all the reviews two in seven hours w00t!. Yeah this chapter will have lots of angst mainly between Sasuke and Naruto. Remember this takes place in there child hood days. (both of em are like 8 now yes time skip from the funeral)

sorry it took so long gaaahhhhhh i had to do it in notepd

WARNING Angsty angst x angst this chapter lol

Note: this chapter in Sasukes perspective sorta for anyone who doesn't get it

Chapter 2 The sky cries too

I will kill him i must get stronger "arrggh".  
The shuriken flew at the targets striking the middle of each target.  
The Black haired boy then collapsed on the ground.

He dreamt he was in a hell with people standing motionless waiting to be killed one by one he tried to help but there bodies were only cut up faster before he could reach anyone .All he could hear was the laughter of Itachi the man he swore to kill.

He awoke and cried for a long time...

He sensed someone near.The kunai flew swiftly directly at his head. The black haired boy caught it with his left hand span it on his index figure and lept towards the figure in the distance with a swift blow to the head.

The blond flew backwards splintering the tree.

"Stupid dope" Sasuke muttered to himself

He gazed upon the boy on the ground his golden hair fluttering out lining his angelic face looking kawaii. No i shouldnt think those thing sasuke muttered to himself .

He picked up the blonnde feeling oddly sorry for him and pulled him on his back. He piggybacked him all the way to irukas where the door was open he set him down and put a small kiss on his forehead. Just a motherly thing to do sasuke thought.

Sasukes dreams wern't plagued with the nightmares instaed that night of that blonde he drifted off comfortably.

Sasuke awoke feeling better he decided to for a walk. He stopped at the lake and gazed upon the calm serene waters. The color of the rising sun on them reminded him of Naruto. As if called Naruto strode by Sasuke he paused and walked down to where sasuke was sitting.

"thank you Sasuke" Naruto said to his one time attacker.

"Next time aim better" Sasuke said coldly actually melting because of narutos soothing voice.

"What happened to your arm and wheres your hitai-ate" Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Nothing teme" Naruto replies with a tear going down his face.

"The villagers"Sasuke said with a glare in his eye

"well im off dobe" Sasuke said as he ran down the street

A/N: Oh snap someones gonna get the shit kicked by sasuke.So how was the chapter please reveiw.

PS: i need a good screen name!


End file.
